Happy Birthday Prussia
by CheeryCherryCandy
Summary: Austria plans to give Prussia the best birthday ever... Also read: 'Happy Birthday Austria'.
1. Chapter 1

It was January 18: Prussia's Birthday. Austria sighed and turned over in bed, enjoying his last few minutes of peace - Prussia looked forward to his birthday in the same way a five year old looks forward to Christmas, only with even more enthusiasm.

"Morning Specs!"

And that was Austria's last few moments of calm gone.

"Happy Birthday Gil" he smiled sleepily, before rolling out of bed.

Prussia had big plans for his birthday this year: he wanted to go to a theme park, go roller skating, eat out at a posh restaurant, and have a huge party. Anyone with half a brain cell would be able to tell that it was not humanly possible to fit this many things into one day, yet Prussia's enthusiasm could not not be contained. Austria had been secretly planning how to fit all this in, and had come up with the perfect solution.

"Get up quickly Prussia, then I have a present for you..." Austria grinned whilst deciding not to wear his cravat, and opting for a simple dress shirt instead: he was in for a busy day.

Prussia thought they were going to a small theme park that was near their house, however Austria had bought them tickets for the best theme park in England - Alton Towers.

"Presents!" yelled Prussia enthusiastically, practically bouncing out of bed.

Less than ten minutes later, Prussia was sitting on the living room floor, surrounded by wrapping paper and presents. Austria sat nearby on a high-backed chair, smiling at him. Normally, Austria hated spending money however the ear-to-ear grin on Gilbert's face meant far more to him than any amount of money.

So far, Prussia had had a brilliant birthday: so far, he'd woken up Specs for a change and eaten pancakes for breakfast (if you could call it breakfast - he'd barley sat down for even two minutes, whilst Austria cooked the pancake batter he had sensibly made up the night before and put in the fridge). He had also opened several presents, his favorite being a Prussian blue flute case.

"Open this one next, then we'll go to the theme park."

"The one near here?"

"Uh, yes. Open the present."

Prussia tore the wrapping off the slim, rectangular parcel; and with a shriek of delight waved the Alton Towers tickets in the air.

"I LOVE YOU SPECS!" he yelled, pulling Roderich into a bone-crushing hug and racing to pull on his shoes and jacket. Roderich smiled, and went to get his coat.

Half an hour later, they were in the car, and on their way to the theme park; the excitement was clearly still fresh is Prussia's mind as he seemed to be unable to sit still in his seat. Austria however was slumped over the steering wheel, cursing at the traffic jam they were stuck in whilst Gilbert remained blissfully unaware of it. Gilbird seemed to be just as overexcited as Prussia himself, though Austria figured that probably had more to do with the fact that just managed to break into the bag of sunflower seeds kept in the car specially for him. Roderich sighed, and started griping under his breath about the amount of petrol would be used up by leaving the engine running in a queue moving at about two miles an hour. Soon however, the traffic began moving again and Roderich and Gilbert were on the move again.

A short while later, Austria parked his car in the car park, and locked Prussia inside while he went to buy a parking ticket - if he let Prussia out he would only run off in excitement and Austria and his awful sense of direction would get lost trying to find him.

Returning to the car, Roderich decided that leaving Prussia and Gilbird alone in a car was not a wise move: with all his bouncing around, Prussia had managed to knock over the large sunflower seeds by his feet, and somehow scattered them all over the interior of the rest of the car. Choosing to pretend he hadn't seen this, he unlocked the door and Prussia leaped out almost immediately, yelling in excitement about which rides he wanted to go on. Austria sighed, and resolutely followed him in.

Four hours, five candyflosses, twelve stomach-churning rides and three hour and thirty minutes of queuing later, Austria was fed up and nauseous, whilst Prussia still seemed to have boundless energy. He had now decided that playing I-spy in queues was tiring work, and was demanding hot dogs. Austria reluctantly agreed and stepped back to avoid being sprayed with the copious amount of ketchup he knew Prussia was going to fill his hot dog and coat the counter with. The seller gave them a murderous look and seemed about to say something when Roderich grabbed Gilbert's arm and hurriedly pulled him away. They ran through the theme giggling like school girls until they were both gasping for breath.

"Let me guess, you want a slushy?" asked Austria wearily, pulling out his purse. Prussia nodded enthusiastically, before requesting a bright blue drink that could probably light up a room single handedly, whilst laughing about the fact that Roderich used a purse as opposed to a wallet. His excuse was that is was more practical, yet it had earned him the nickname 'Princess Roderich', much to his disapproval.

At about four-o-clock, Gilbert had been on all the rides he wanted to and then some, and had eaten more junk food than Roderich thought possible.

"Gil, we're gonna go back to the car now, are there any more rides you want to go on?"

"Not really, but I want to get some candyfloss for Gilbird if we're going home."

"Alright" Roderich smiled, and grimaced as he pulled out his purse and heard Gilbert start laughing.

"Hurry up Mein Prinzessen!"

Back in the car, both Gilbert and Gilbird had attacked the bag of candyfloss and succeeded in getting the pink, sticky sugar everywhere, and Gilbird had managed to glue his beak shut.

"Where are we going?" Gilbert asked through a mouth of pink goo.

"Just back home" Roderich replied, smiling to himself. HE knew they were going elsewhere...

Roderich swung his car into a park outside their local roller skating rink just as Gilbert started enquiring about their whereabouts.

"Why are we here? Are we going skating?"

"You bet we are!"

"And you said we couldn't fit both in!"

"Well, with a bit of planning..."

But Gilbert had already started running towards the entrance, shrieking with excitement.

However, nothing could beat his reaction when they entered the building: the whole roller-skating rink had been transformed into an ice-skating one. Prussia screamed with delight and Roderich jogged to catch up with him. Gilbert was so excited about ice-skating, he didn't even make a snide comment when he noticed Austria running.

They both handed in their shoes to receive skates, and Roderich chose to ignore the incredulous look the attendant gave his dress shoes. Gilbert could barely contain his excitement.

Walking to the ice rink in skates, on the rubber flooring was easy, and Gilbert started to get his hopes up - he could be as awesome at ice-skating as roller-skating! However, he had not bargained on the far more slippery surface of the ice rink: he took his first step out onto the ice, and promptly fell over. Roderich stepped out onto the ice to help Gilbert up, but gracefully leapt out of the way when Prussia tried to grabbed hold of him and pull him down too.

"Priss! Help me up Verdammt!" whined Prussia.

"Only if you promise not to try and pull me over."

"Fine!" Prussia extended a hand and Austria helped him scramble to his feet.

"So, does the awesome you like ice-skating?"

Prussia took a few tentative steps, before grabbing the side to stop himself falling again. Roderich glided to his side and took Prussia's arm

"Come on, you hold the side with your right hand, and I'll hold your left. Then you can enjoy skating."

Gilbert reached for the side and then Roderich's hand which he held in a death grip, before Austria slowly glided forward again. This time, Prussia managed to keep his balance, and whooped in delight as he swooped forward.

After a while, Gilbert could glide along holding only the side, so Roderich decided to have a bit of fun, whilst showing off a bit... He skated into the center of the rink, where only the experienced skaters dared go, and pushed forward with a powerful swoop. He shot forward, his feet barely making any noise as they gently glided around the ice. The other skaters risked a glance up from their own feet, to see the smartly dressed young man flying around the centre of the ice rink. Austria risked a spin, yet executed it perfectly. Spectators around the edge of the rink began applauding, yet he abandoned the adoration as quickly as he had won it in the first place when Prussia attempted to glide without holding on and toppled over. Roderich dashed straight over and helped him up.

"Hold onto my arm" he whispered conspiratorialy in Gilbert's ear. Prussia did so, and then he was flying: Roderich had skated away from the edge of the rink, but not as far into the centre this time, and was holding Gilbert up as he glided round.

Gilbert whooped again and, becoming more confident, released Roderich's arm to hold just his hand instead.

"You're doing great Gil!" smiled Austria. After a few more laps of the rink in this fashion, Gilbert attempted to let go of Roderich altogether, and he performed a few swoops of his own, before grabbing hold of Austria's hand again.

"You're a natural at this Gil!" exclaimed Roderich.

Twenty minutes later, Prussia could glide round the rink without holding Austria's hand, and Austria had perfected several new tricks and had more than a few admirers vying for his attention. However, Roderich had eyes only for Gilbert, and it was clear that the fancy acoustics he was doing were for his own entertainment.

"Do you want to go home now Gil?" inquired Austria, who didn't even look tired, yet Prussia could tell that his own legs were going to be incredibly stiff in the morning.

"Your brother is coming round for tea so we should probably get back soon."

"Yeah we probably should."

They both handed their skates back in, and hurried out before Austria's 'Fan Club' could waylay them.

Back at the car, Gilbird fluttered out of Prussia's hair, where he had somehow remained the whole time, and headed straight for the empty bag of candyfloss. He 'piyo'ed in disappointment.

"That bird of yours is more obsessed with junk food than America!" laughed Roderich,

"Be careful he doesn't get fat!"

"He won't do!" laughed Prussia in reply.

"I just wanted to say, thank you ever so much for a fabulous birthday, you are the best boyfriend anyone could ever want!"

"Th... Thank you Gilbert!" Roderich sputtered in surprise.

"Why did you go to all this effort for me though, even if I am awesome?"

"Isn't it obvious? I did it because I love you! Happy Birthday Prussia!"


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived back at the house, after stopping for food on Prussia's demand. Roderich swung his car into the long driveway and smiled secretly to himself at the large amount of tire tracks that could be seen all over the drive. He only hoped that Ludwig had directed them all round the back of the house like he had promised: Gilbert was unobservant enough to not see a whole lot of tire tracks, but Roderich doubted he would miss a dozen odd cars!

Roderich would be the first to admit that parties were very low down on his list of things he enjoyed. However, they were almost top of Gilbert's. And that was why Roderich had secretly organised for all of Gilbert's friends to come round for a surprise party.

The house was in darkness when the entered through the ornate front door, and not a sound could be heard apart from the lap of their feet on the marble floor. Ludwig had done a good job of keeping their guests quiet, thought Roderich.

Gilbert ran forward towards the dining room of the house.  
>"Is West here yet? I didn't see his car" Prussia said loudly.<br>"I think he is, I leant him a key for if he got here early. He probably parked round the back somewhere. I told him to wait in the dining room."  
>Roderich grinned as Gilbert opened the door to the dining room. He had instructed Ludwig to keep lookout for their car and alert the others as to when they would be back. His meticulous planning seemed to have paid off: as Prussia opened the door, the other nations he had gathered all shouted at the tops of their voices<br>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRUSSIA!"  
>Prussia gasped in surprise, before turning to Austria, the smile on his face so bright it could rival the sun itself<br>"Did out organise this?"  
>Austria grinned back and nodded until his expression turned to one of shock as Prussia threw himself at him and kissed him passionately.<br>"I LOVE you Specs!"  
>"Love you too Gil, now go enjoy your party!"<p>

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later, Prussia was with France and Spain, his two best friends and they all were, without a doubt, spectacularly drunk.<br>One of Prussia's other drinking buddies, Denmark, was their yet he seemed to be a little preoccupied kissing his own boyfriend Norway. Austria looked around the room, the party had been a huge success - even Ludwig seemed to be having a good time (though this was probably because Italy was sitting on his lap)!  
>He walked over to Prussia, and whispered conspiratorialy in his ear:<br>"You ready for the main event?"  
>"What, you mean the..."<br>"Yes, I was wondering if out wanted a taste of..."  
>"Onhonhon! What is going on here?" butted in France.<br>"I was just asking Prussia if he wanted his cake!" protested Austria.  
>"That's not what it sounded like ma cherie..."<br>"Well it's what I meant that counts."  
>"Cake..." Slurred Gilbert drunkenly.<br>"Yes Gilbert, cake" Austria sighed.  
>Goodbye Francis, Antonio.<p>

Roderich led Prussia away from France and Spain, and walked towards the kitchen.  
>"Wait here." he commanded, and ran to get the cake he had prepared the previous day out or the larder.<p>

Austria was well known for his fabulous baking, but he felt he had surpassed himself on this creation: he had made a three tier chocolate cake, which he had files with cream and cherries - Gilbert's favorite cake that Roderich made was a black forest gateau (not that he would tell anyone) and he had covered the resulting dessert with mirror-smooth ganache. He had then iced 'Happy Birthday Gilbert' in his elegant handwriting, completing the masterpiece.

He carried the cake back into the room where the party was being held, and watched Prussia's face light up.  
>"It's beautiful!"<br>"I'm glad you like it." smiled Austria happily.  
>"In fact, it's almost as beautiful as you!"<br>Austria blushed profusely.  
>"Now you're just being silly Gil, this is just the alcohol talking!"<br>"I've never been more serious in my life."  
>Austria looked up at his smiling face and was about to reply with 'I love you', when a voice from the other end of the room shouted:<br>"Oi! We're hungry! Be all lovey-dovey later, we want cake!"  
>Austria assumed it was either France or Spain, so he looked away from Prussia to locate the knife and give it to Prussia so he could cut the cake.<p>

Once they had all eaten their cake, Austria went to talk to his old friend Hungary, and left Prussia with the words:  
>"Do what you want, but don't get arrested!"<br>Prussia had run straight over to France and Spain, who were trying (and failing) to woo England and Romano.  
>"Come on guys, lets go and find some booze!" Prussia laughed, just as France attempted to kiss England, which everyone apart from Francis himself knew would only end badly. The last time this had happened, France's nose had almost been broken with the force of Arthur's punch. The three of them then vanished in the direction of the alcohol.<p>

At two am, Prussia had finally decided to go to bed, and had drunken stumbled upstairs, leaving France and Spain (who had spiked England and Romano's drinks and persuaded them to ahem, 'Stay The Night') to fight over the guest rooms.

Prussia slid into bed uncharacteristicly quietly, and whispered into Austria's hair:  
>"Thanks for the awesome birthday Mein Liebe; Ich Liebe Dich"<p>

Austria turned over, startling Prussia who thought he was asleep, and silently kissed him, signaling the beginning of Prussia's birthday night...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Part two is here at last! Sorry for the wait - I had it finished on Sunday, but I have been doing crazy revision for exams which are now over! So expect more updates, and the first chapter of my proper story; Love's Last Embrace. To quote my wonderful friend:**

**"**_**Oh, my... I'm not crying yet, but there's a lump in my throat. Already. For this, I suppose I'm going to have to write something tragic at some point to retaliate ;) And ohmygosh, I'm married to Lukas! Yaaaaaayyyy! You were right, I do love you!**_**"**

**Do your worst Anna... And I love you too... (the Nor to my Den...)**

**Byeeeeeeeeee!**

**Emily Prustrian**


End file.
